Anthony Stark (Earth-0210)
Anthony 'Tony' Stark is a polarizing figure in the complicated world that is the 21st Century. He is indeed a playboy, billionaire, philanthropist, and genius, but most of the time he doesn't pronounce the latter. He lives life as the CEO of Stark Industries as a pure hedonist, only taking interest on other matters if it benefits him. He has gained many enemies throughout his career, but he worries not, for he is under the protection of the invincible Iron Man. For all the joys of his lifestyle, however, Stark eventually realizes the futility of his life when his protector sacrificed himself to save him from a literal hostile takeover from a rival CEO. This act of heroism opened his eyes and made it so that he convert his ways to a more conservative one as well as reconditioning the aim of his company. He also becomes enticed into the world of superhumanity, diving into their research and eventually becoming a member of the Council on Superhuman Activities known as The Smith. History A Hidden Life For the most part of his life before Iron Man's death, Tony's childhood was assumed by many to be such an arduous and abusive affair that he grew up to be the hideous and wasteful person they then knew. Truth be told, he was never meant to be like that until a single dreadful event ripped out his soul. Much of Tony's past was unknown since his family has a record of keeping things in the dark (for the better), but he could recount every single detail of his life with ease even before that tragedy that always haunts him all night long. Tony was born into the corporate family of the Starks. Among all the Starks that live in the world, Tony was lucky to be born into a loving family of Starks that run a generational energy and hardware company. Howard and Maria Stark also had another child in the form of Philip Stark who was born seven years prior to Tony's birth. Philip would guide Tony, teaching and helping him discover his potential and grow his intellect when Howard and Maria were away, acting as Stark Industries' joint CEOs (if that actually works). In faith and morality, Philip was the one to remind him of God and how he works in mysterious ways to help him in life. Tony wasn't a big spender unless it's for charity. He had no qualms donating money under his parents' nose even if they would berate him not for doing such 'holy' thing but for not telling them in doing so. He would be humble before the presence of his poorer or disabled friends and respect their decisions and so. There were times when Tony couldn't do much to stop them from doing the wrong thing, though. At the age of 15, Stark would suffer the first great loss of his life as his brother went missing on a mission to. With his loss and without the continuous guidance of his brother in addition to the increasingly negative influences of the growing world, Tony became somewhat of a dourer person and a more careless one. Of course, his parents still tried their best in keeping him in-line, but it's apparent that it was getting harder to get Tony to his former cheerful self. Pepper Sprays are the Best Tony's grief over his brother would soon be replaced with joy when he met the love of his life: Virginia Potts. In the later life, Potts would be affectionately referred to by Tony as 'Pepper' in reference to how the then-shy lady reacted to Tony's first appearance. Indeed, when Stark accidentally bumped on to her for the first time, the reactive Virginia blasted Tony's eyes with a burst of pepper spray, agonizing him for the rest of the day. Yet after the misunderstanding had been clear, both parties immediately had their relationships blossomed. The two's families were well acquainted with one another and Pepper's was surprised as to how the Starks acted. Though they're (somewhat literal) corporate entities, they're actually more down-to-earth than what they expected. Over the course of their college years, they would be frequently spotted hanging out together and out of education, they'd usually be out there having fun with one another. It's only a matter of time until they get married, and they did get it. Grief is the Worst After their marriage, Tony's life seemed to be heading to a bright future at any moment. His brother's death was still mourned though his body hadn't been found, yet Tony felt that Pepper's presence brought him back to the light that is sanity. She's not his replacement, but she has a special place in his heart. Most importantly, his family line's future has been ensured with the coming of Tony's unborn son. Indeed, a future of happiness is coming: a different kind of happiness from an event none could ever expect. While visiting a university he opened in Ghana with his family, a freak accident of unexplained nature occurred which resulted in the destruction of the building along with everyone who attended the opening ceremony. All, but Stark's family. Be it a cosmic coincidence or a cruel twist of fate, apparently, Pepper was not counted as one of his family by the powers above. Indeed, after the horrific explosion of the university, Stark found his parents utterly unharmed while all that remained of Pepper was her charred corpse. His unborn son, on the other hand, was completely disintegrated. The world was shaken by this terrible event and none could understand and comprehend why. Tony knew well of the building's plans and made it so that it was 'perfect' and no manner of faultiness could assail it. Of course, human engineering has its flaws just like what the Titanic showed, but the university was already checked and re-checked the day before and hours before the ceremony and nothing was wrong with it. News agencies from all over the world flocked to Tony to ask him about the incident's circumstances. Without the knowledge of Tony's wife and son (they were left untouched by the paparazzi and whistleblowers), of course, they had no clue why he was so deeply affected by the loss of one among twenty universities he's opened thus far. Tony's not a lover of money, mind one, and he knew things could be replaced when they're out of commission. When Howard and Maria were the ones to ask, they too refuse to comment extensively upon the matter and had to spend much money to stop them from continuing to touch on the subject. In the end, Tony's trauma took hold of him and slowly 'degenerated' him into the person he was to become; an entirely different man of sin who completely abandoned the values he learned in his young life. The memories of that incident always leave a distinct scar on his mind. No matter how many times he tried to forget it, Tony would still have nightmares over it even when he's extremely drunk. The clearest detail about the incident he remembered, aside from his wife and son, was how the explosion left the entire site in ashes while also leaving black flames in its wake. A New Life With the loss of two of the most important figures in his life, Tony's day-to-day activities would devolve into nothing more than drinking tons of alcohol to ease the pain. He would never be available to be contacted by any means and age was getting on with his parents. They would soon have to retire and the company's run in the 21st Century had clearly been outperformed by many new companies. TBA Personality TBA Powers and Abilities TBA Trivia TBA Category:Males Category:Neutral Characters Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Scientists Category:Engineers Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Black Hair Category:Black Eyes Category:White Skin Category:Businessmen Category:Widowed Characters Category:Earth-0210 Category:Characters of Earth-0210